The invention relates in general to Electronic Safe and Arm Device (ESAD) munition fuzing circuitry and in particular to an improved ESAD and process of generating high voltage for detonating Low Energy Explosive Foil Initiators (LEER) within ESADs.
A munition fuze, comprising an ESAD, triggers a LEEFI that detonates explosive material within the munition under specific conditions, ESAD munition fuzes typically receive a low voltage input, and convert the low voltage to a high voltage output through the use of a high voltage transformer conversion circuit. The high voltage generated by the high voltage transformer conversion circuit is then stored on a detonator firing capacitor to trigger a LEEFI. Prior ESAD munition fuzes utilize a flyback or step-up transformer to increase a low voltage input in the range of 8V to 12V to a high voltage output exceeding 960V.
There are several disadvantages to using the high voltage transformer conversion circuit based on evolving requirements for current ESAD munition fuze requirements. Limitations with respect to slower arm charge times greater than or equal to five seconds, higher low voltage efficiency levels greater than 5V to generate high voltage outputs greater than or equal to 960V, and lower power conversion efficiency due to primarily i{circumflex over ( )}2*R “heat” and magnetic flux losses within the flyback or step-up transformer. These limitations have made the use of the high voltage transformer conversion circuit technically inadequate when used in current ESAD munition fuzes that require more efficient methods for increasing arm charge times, voltage conversion efficiency, and power conversion efficiency so that the Warfighter is presented with a reliable fuze.
In addition, the flyback or step-up transformers used within the high voltage transformer conversion circuit required to convert the low voltage input 8V to 12V to greater than 960V adds significant cost to the ESAD munition fuze design. Both flyback, and step-up transformers are typically manufactured by single sources thereby decreasing the availability of alternative suppliers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a high voltage conversion circuit to be implemented into ESAD munition fuze that will improve the process of generating high voltage greater than or equal to 960V from a low voltage input 2.6V to 5V within an ESAD. By the implementation of a high voltage inductor conversion circuit into an ESAD the reliability, functionality, and performance to generate high voltage for detonating a LEEFI within fuze munition applications will be enhanced.